


【授权翻译】UT/UF/US/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟会如何与你接吻

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: FSG papyrus/Reader, FSG sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Papyrus - Relationship, UF sans - Relationship, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】UT/UF/US/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟会如何与你接吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569890) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：如果你不想或者不愿意写的话，可以不回答这个问题。不过，如果可以的话...我想知道骨头们在和你接吻的时候会做出什么表现呢？比方说，在你们约会的时候亲亲？提前跟你说一声，我爱你的段子和你的画!!! :')

原杉  
他把节奏交给你掌控，吻得轻柔且温暖。不过，就算他没使出什么大动作，他仍然能轻松地夺去你的呼吸。他知道自己在做什么，也知道该怎么把你吻到双腿发软。

原帕  
他在接吻这方面没什么经验，你可能得稍微控制一下场面。他会有点害羞，但很愿意，也肯定想要吻你。要是他没这意思，他会直言相告。不过到最后，他做得还挺不错，只需稍加练习，他就会成为出色的接吻能手。最棒的是，和Papyrus接吻总会变得很有意思，你永远不用担心自己显得傻里傻气，因为他绝对不会让你产生这种忧虑。

蓝莓  
他的吻比你想象得要成熟许多。他比较老道地与你接吻，知道应该怎样抚摸，亲吻或者轻轻啃咬你的肌肤。他的手法就像在掌心里捧着柔软的果冻。没人料到他会如此精通，所以，当这些真实发生的时候，你确实感到无比惊讶。

烟枪  
噢，他很清楚自己该怎么做。尽管他缺少了煽情的嘴唇，但他能用一个最最简单的吻唤醒你全身上下的感官，他好像仅凭本能就摸透了所有会让你舒服的甜蜜点*，使你气喘不止。他以前肯定干过这种事。  
*甜蜜点(sweet spot)是高尔夫术语，指最佳击打位置。在这个位置击球可以让球飞得更远。  
用在此处，有被色到【？】

Boss  
他的吻带着些许甜味，当你吻住Boss的时候，你能从他落在你唇上的每一个碎吻中感受到他的爱意。这个吻的最终目的不言而喻，但因为他对这个有点缺乏经验，所以他可能会给你留点余地。这也许是你的机会，唯一一次他让你占上风的机会，你可以借此向他展现你的渴望。不过他学习新鲜事物的速度非常快，所以你得小心玩火自焚。

Fell  
和他接吻得冒很高风险。因为他亲吻你的方式取决于他当天的心情。有时候他过于温柔，使你意犹未尽，总想从他的吻中攫取更多。有时候他粗暴无比，充满掠夺性，可能会比你想象的还要狠一点。

紫莓  
他是个爱咬人的小野兽。紫莓喜欢咬你，尤其是咬你的肩膀和脖颈。你们的亲热可能会以接吻开场，但最终他会在你的下巴和脖子上落下小小的咬痕，不过还不至于弄破你的皮肤。

财迷  
他非常擅长接吻。他知道该怎么用舌头使你瘫软，什么时候该派他的牙齿上阵。你的全部身心都被他拖入这个吻中，在他的怀里慢慢融化。不过他有个小嗜好，喜欢轻轻咬你的耳垂。通常来说，这是他给出的第一个暗示，代表他不仅仅只想在沙发上拥抱你。

红莓  
他会以粗暴的态度开场，而且总是咬人。他咬你的时候可比紫莓凶猛得多，第二天一早你的身上肯定会留下印记。他不会治愈这些痕迹，还阻止他人插手，所以你只能带着他落下的吻痕走来走去，直到它们自己痊愈。红莓不像其他某些怪物，他不喜欢在接吻的时候用上舌头。但如果他难得地把态度放温柔些，他会使舌头显形，而你会很高兴看到他这么做，他的魔法在转瞬间就能让快感攀上你的脊背。

大狗  
他的风格游移不定，这取决于他当下是否神智清醒。如果他没喝醉的话，他会害羞，态度也犹豫不决，好像一只不安地颤抖着翅膀的大鸟，要是你过于心急吓到了他，他就会腾空而起，撒下满地羽毛。与之相反，要是他喝得醉醺醺的，他就会充满激情，且态度坚定。甚至很清楚怎么利用他那长长的舌头，使你止不住地呻吟。

Horror  
他会感到十分害羞。Horror花了许多不必要的时间来担心自己吻不好你，让你感到失望。但只要他摒弃脑中的消极想法，你会发现他的吻相当甜蜜，温情，让你的心都不由自主地融化在里面了。

Sugar  
有点神经紧张的大家伙。每个人都对他的牙齿避之唯恐不及，他已经习惯了。因此他简直不敢相信你想把嘴唇贴到他的牙齿上，而且他还带着金属牙套，所以他很担心你柔软的嘴唇会被他的牙齿或者别的什么磕碰到。不过，Sugar最终还是向你证明了他是个接吻高手。就像原帕一样，他可能不太明白自己具体要做什么，但他愿意为你尝试新鲜事物。

红酒  
他很清楚自己要做什么。当他和你热吻的时候，你会从心底生出一种战栗的直觉，好像马上就要落入他的股掌之中。但只要你停下动作，这种感觉就会随之消散，而他会对你露出意味深长的微笑，像在暗示这并非你的错觉，他的确在掌控一切。然而，在你们日常吻别的场合下，他会给你温柔又甜蜜的吻，让你感觉到自己被他爱着。

咖啡  
他完全不知道自己该做点什么。咖啡在你之前从未谈过恋爱，更别说与人接吻了。他非常笨拙，但愿意尝试更多，你可能得教他个一两招了。


End file.
